Titans Training Sim
Titans Training Sim is a tier 9 Duo in the Teen Titans: The Judas Contract episode. Access to the instance requires a combat rating of 230 to which low-level player characters playing the event version are buffed to. Story As Cyborg is joining the Justice League, they are holding an audition for new recruits. Player characters are taken to a training sim where they fight against some holographic opponents until Terra goads Robin (Damian Wayne) into attacking them and activating more and more enemies. Inhabitants Map Walkthrough When you first get into the instance, you must first speak to Nightwing. He will tell you to head to the training simulator room. After you head there, Starfire and Beast Boy will test you with a series of holographic enemies. You fight alongside Robin and Terra as allies, but after you beat all Holograms, Terra goads Robin into fighting you himself. Starfire says that it's not necessary, but Robin uses the terminal to lock Starfire and Beast Boy in the control room. This is where you will fight Robin. After you reduce his health, he stops attacking and says that he merely wanted to evaluate if you were worthy to be a Titan. But all of a sudden, the Hologram system goes haywire, and you will have to defeat a series of holograms based off of Giganta , Major Force , Monsieur Mallah , and Queen Bee . And after you beat all those, the simulator decides to load a level 9000 threat: Holographic Trigon . Defeat the hologram to finish the instance. During the battle, he will summon holograms of possessed heroes. After you defeat the hologram, Cyborg blows down the entrance and says that the tower systems are going haywire and he needs all hands on deck. And that's the end of the duo. Rewards *CR 230-262: Marks of Victory, Titans Creds, Loot Items *CR >262: Titans Creds, Loot Items *1 Catalyst (Augments) *Teen Titans: The Judas Contract: Small Treasure Box (members/owners only) Collectibles Briefings and Investigations *Titans Among Us (Briefings) Collections *n/a Feats *(Holographic) Demons for Days: During the Titans Training Sim (Normal) Duo, defeat Holographic Trigon without defeating any of the Holographic Possessed Titans (50 Points) *Hologram Hustle: During multiple runs of the Titans Training Sim (Event or Normal) Duo, defeat 500 Holographic enemies (25 Points) *Trigon and the Holograms: During the Titans Training Sim (Normal) Duo, defeat Holographic Trigon only after defeating all of the Holographic Possessed Titans (10 Points) Trivia *Starfire and Donna Troy staff fighting in the training room is an allusion to a similar scene in Tales of the Teen Titans #42 (May, 1984). Gallery Titans Training Sim (16).jpg Titans Training Sim (8).jpg Titans Training Sim (1).jpg Titans Training Sim (9).jpg Titans Training Sim (10).jpg Titans Training Sim (3).jpg Titans Training Sim (11).jpg Titans Training Sim (4).jpg Titans Training Sim (5).jpg Titans Training Sim (6).jpg Titans Training Sim (15).jpg Titans Training Sim (12).jpg Titans Training Sim (13).jpg Titans Training Sim (14).jpg Titans Training Sim (7).jpg Category:Duo Category:2 Players